


Small Conversation

by Fury_Nocturne



Category: One Piece
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Relationship Discussions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:53:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23690374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fury_Nocturne/pseuds/Fury_Nocturne
Summary: “Marco. You kissed me on Izou’s birthday party. And now you’re avoiding me.’’The title is a sort of summary.
Relationships: Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco/Portgas D. Ace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	Small Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, 
> 
> It's national horny day I had to write something though this little OS has nothing horny in it I assure you I'm just bad at writing that stuff.  
> (o´〰`o)  
> I wrote it in like 10 min so there may be some mistakes. If any if found just signal it. 
> 
> Enjoy, ~♡

“Marco. You kissed me on Izou’s birthday party. And now you’re avoiding me.’’ 

Marco flinches. The thing is, Ace is right, he did kiss him and is avoiding him, indeed. 

Marco have had a crush on Ace since their fist encouter, four months ago. When a complety freaked out Ace had accompanied his younger brother to the emergencies because the latter broke his arm so bad they had to opperate him. Marco was the doctor in charge of Luffy’s surgery, and had the chance to exchange words with Ace later during Luffy’s medical visits. Then, they exchanged numbers and that’s how Ace’s friendy presence became a part of his daily life. 

It happened, after, that Ace was already friend with one Marco’s brothers. And that’s how he ended up kissing the younger man in his brother’s bathroom. 

Ace kept staring at Marco, mumbling about how much he likes Marco, a total jumble of words and phrases, but he definitely heard the younger one say, “These last few months… I’ve fallen for you,” or ''I want to be with you!''..

‘‘You and I were drunk Ace.’’ 

Lie. He knows he’s just chickening out. The fact is, Ace is younger, far much younger that Marco couldn't help to think it was egostic to want the younger man. 

‘‘I may have been a little bit drunk but not enough to forget it. Seems like it’s also the case for you.’’ 

Marco sighs. 

‘‘Ace you know I’m older than you. If I had a child at a young age I could be your father.’’

‘‘Spare me the excuses... But in case you wanna be sure I could not care less about about our age gap.’’

Ace kept fixing his intense stare on him, not once breaking the eye contact. Marco starts to suspect that Ace has the ability to read minds doing this.

''Please I need an answer.'' 

Marco sighs. Again.

‘‘Yes, I do have feelings for you Ace. To answer your question. Though we’ve only known each other for few months.’’

It took him by suprise when Ace took both of his hands holding them into his.

‘‘What do we do know ?’’

“What if you kiss start by kissing me, properly!” 

Ace was smiling, the sort of smile that whispers to your deepest buried wants and tells them to have a room play. 

Marco gave in. 

~

‘‘Marco !?’’  
‘‘Hum ?’’  
‘‘You know it’s national horny day by the way so…’’


End file.
